Gefallener Stern
by Black Soul
Summary: Lucius beobachtete, wie der Mann Harry auf seinen Schoß zog und dessen Beine sich um den Oberkörper schlangen. Die Arme wanden sich um den Hals und verkrallten sich in schwarzem Haar. Langsam fuhr die linke Hand über die nackte Schulter und wieder hoch zu
1. Seltsames Verhalten

Gefallener Sterne  
  
Gesprochen  
  
/Flashback oder Zitate/  
  
(Gedanken)  
  
{Telepathie}  
  
[Meine Bemerkungen]  
  
Halli hallo,   
  
hiermit präsentieren meine Betareaderin Sandra und ich stolz unsere erste gemeinsame Story. Ideen sind gemeinsam erarbeitet worden und ich habs halt abgetippt. Ach ja HP gehört noch immer nicht mir aber ich arbeite daran.  
  
Na ja wir würden uns über viele Kommis freuen.  
  
Bye  
  
Black Soul und Sandra  
  
Prolog Seltsames Verhalten  
  
Der Himmel war bewölkt und düster, als würde er einem seine Stimmung verraten. Der grünäugige Junge stimmte dem Himmel im Stillen zu. Das war genauso wir er sich jetzt fühlte, düster....  
  
Nein dieses Wort beschrieb seine Stimmung noch nicht, er war fuchsteufelswild und drauf und dran jeden in seiner Nähe die gemeinsten Flüche, die er kannte, auf den Hals zu schicken.   
  
Von den anderen Zimmern im Obergeschoss des Hauses Nr 4 Privetdrive war nur ein unsynchrones Schnarchen zu hören. Ab und zu quietschten auch mal die ausgeleierten Federn vom Bett nebenan.   
  
Alles in allen war es eine normale Nacht im Haus. Alle Fenster geschlossen, alle Türen verriegelt, alles ganz normal. Na ja eigentlich nur so normal wie es mit Harry Potter im Haus ging.   
  
Besagte Person hatte das einzige Fenster im Haus was jemals geöffnet war, die anderen Bewohner zogen die Klimaanlage immer der frischen kalten Nachtluft vor, etwas was dem Jüngsten Mann im Hause völlig unbegreifbar war. Er liebte es nachts an einem offenen Fenster zu sitzen und den Himmel oder noch lieber die Sterne zu beobachten.   
  
Er hatte das schon immer gern getan und nicht erst seitdem er nach Hogwarts ging wo dann auch Astronomie unterrichtet wurde. Nein die Sterne hatten schon immer eine besondere Anziehungskraft auf Harry, sie erschienen ihm vertraut, etwas was er schon immer gekannt hatte, obgleich seiner nur durchschnittlichen Noten in Hogwarts in diesem Fach.   
  
Etwas schwarzes stach dem fast 15 jährigen ins Auge, eine Rabe um genau zu sein. Er kam gradlinig auf sein Fenster zugeflogen und landete neben ihm auf dem Sims. Er hatte einen schwarzer Umschlag im Schnabel. Dieser war aus Papier, was stark daraufhin deutete, dass es keine Post aus der Zauberer Welt war.  
  
Doch Harry wusste genau von wem. Er kam von seinem Arbeitgeber, dem Mann dem er seit sein Leben verdankte, obwohl dieser immer wieder sagte, er hatte nichts mit dem was damals geschehen war zu tun, sondern er hätte ihn lediglich gefunden und mitgenommen. Und das auch nur, weil er sofort gespürt hatte, dass Harry eine Aura, wie er es damals genannt hatte, besaß.   
  
Harry seufzte leicht, er begann den Umschlag zu öffnen, eigentlich brauchte er ihn nicht zu lesen, er wusste bereits genau was dieser Umschlag enthielt. Daten, Daten für einen neuen Hit.   
  
(Na ja, was getan werden muss, muss getan werden. Und es ist ja sonst keiner da der es macht.)  
  
Er fischte die Karte aus dem Umschlag, sie sah auch genauso aus, wie immer, eine schwarze Karte mit silberner Aufschrift und weißer Verzierung.   
  
Es stand nicht viel drauf. Nur ein paar Zeilen, manches Mädchen hätte wahrscheinlich gedacht, es wäre ein Gedicht oder eine formelle Einladung, doch es war nichts dergleichen.   
  
00.00.00 Uhr  
  
26.07.2000  
  
Nr. 14 Parkavenue   
  
London, Notting Hill  
  
Das was funkelt wird gesucht  
  
Bezahlung wie üblich!  
  
Das wars, eine Anweisung nicht mehr. Harry wusste jedoch genau, was gemeint war.   
  
Er griff mit sicher Hand nach links und zog ein kleines Messer hervor. Es sah edel aus. Eine blanke silberne Klinge, ein smaragdgrüner Griff, der perfekt in die Hand passte. Ohne zu zögern fuhr er mit der linken Hand in einer schnellen Bewegung über seine Rechte Handfläche.  
  
Zarte rote Linien erschienen binnen Sekunden später auf der blassen Haut. Sein Zeichen, nicht wie die meisten wahrscheinlich dachten, der Blitz, nein sein Symbol bestand nur aus simplen Linien, die letzten Endes das chemische Symbol für Elemente, also Leben bildeten.   
  
Er presste die Karte kurz auf die roten Linien bis er sicher war, das er sie auf der Karte sehen würde. Dann griff er abermals nach links und zog eine tote Maus hervor und bot sie dem Raben zusammen mit der nun blutigen Karte an. Dieser beäugte alles kurz bevor er die Karte in eine Kralle nahm und die Maus in den Mund, dann flog er davon.   
  
Bis zum nächsten Mal Artemis  
  
Harry schaute dem schwarzem Vogel nach, wie in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwand. Als er ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um und betrachtete seinen eigenen Vogel. Hedwig seine weiße Schneeeule saß in ihrem Käfig und schlief. Das tat sie meistens, seitdem sie keine Post mehr wegbringen brauchte, außer sie jagte oder flog einfach nur herum.   
  
Post.  
  
Ja das war einer der vielen Gründe, die ihn in den letzten Tagen in so eine schlechte Laune versetzt hatten. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts hatte ihm diesen Sommer verboten Briefe an seine Freunde zu schicken. /ZU gefährlich!/ Waren die präzisen Worte des Schulleiters gewesen. Nicht mal Sirius durfte ihm schreiben.  
  
Harry war wütend, er sah fast jede Nacht, wie Voldemort hilflose Muggel folterte, wie seine Anhänger darum bettelten endlich wieder für ihn töten zu dürfen. Wie sie sich anstrengten, dass man ihnen wieder vertraute, das sie trotz der langen Pause immer noch loyal waren.   
  
Harry hatte noch nie etwas grausameres oder etwas erniedrigenderes gesehen. Letzteres waren die erwachsenen Zauberer, die sich vor einer Kreatur, die nur noch wie ein Mensch ging, herum wälzten, im Dreck oder die schwarzen Roben küssten nur um ein Lob zu bekommen oder um wie ein Hund kurz gestreichelt zu werden. Harry wurde bei solchen Taten speiübel, es ekelte ihn regelrecht an.   
  
Nur eine, eine einzige Person wälzte sich nicht im Dreck, eine die immer erhobenen Hauptes stand war unter all den Kopflosen. Harry wusste mit ziemlicher Sicherheit wer dieser Todesser war. Severus Snape sein Potionsmaster in Hogwarts, ein Spion für Dumbledore. Er stand immer, er bettelte nicht und gerade das machte ihn noch am glaubwürdigsten, es ließ ihn aussehen als wäre es sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Die wahrscheinlichtst Slytherin artigste Methode, die es gab. Dabei war er in höchster Gefahr, ein falsches Wort, ein verdächtige Bewegung und er wäre Geschichte und doch merkte man ihm es nie an. Eine perfekte Tarnung.  
  
Visionen und prophetische Träume, der nächste Punkt, der ihn rasend machte. /Wenn du Visionen hast, die aus der Zukunft sind informiere mich doch bitte sofort davon/   
  
Ha Harry hätte so laut lachen können, war sie der Schulleiter nicht bewusst, dass er seine selbstauferlegte Regel brach. Es war zwar zu gefährlich harmlose Briefe mit Ereignissen des Sommers zu verschicken, aber Briefe, die möglicherweise lebenswichtige Informationen enthielten und immer noch einer den eine der sichersten Quellen von Voldemorts Aktivitäten war. Nein, das konnte man ja in der Weltgeschichte rumschicken, da war es ja egal, wenn man das abfing.  
  
(Ha Idiot, denkt der ich wäre blöd.)  
  
Blödheit.   
  
Da kam man dann bereits zum dritten Punkt warum er wie ein Vulkan kurz vor dem Ausbruch war und warum die Dursleys in den letzten Tagen gemieden hatten, Harry wusste, dass man ihn verfolgte, er spürte immer eine halbwegs starke magische Präsenz in der Nähe des Hauses oder im gewissen Abstand hinter, wenn er draußen war.   
  
(Komischerweise verlieren se mich immer wieder)  
  
Harry lachte leise, ja sie konnten ihm niemals bis zum Ende seiner Wege folgen, wäre viel zu gefährlich, für sie.   
  
Mit einem Klack schloss er das Fenster und ließ somit sein friedvolles Paradies für die nächsten Stunden ruhen.   
  
Harry seufzte nochmals und schlich sich dann ganz leise aus seinem Raum in das Arbeitszimmer seines Onkel. Er musste noch ein bisschen PC Arbeit leisten bevor er wieder im Bett verschwand.   
  
Prolog Ende 


	2. Los geht's

Gefallener Stern  
  
Halli Hallo,  
  
da bin ich wieder! Nein ich bin nicht tot! Ich hatte ein Praktikum oder Fortbildungskurs, wie immer man das auch nennt. Na ja und zuvor ist mir ein PC auch noch Schrott gegangen. Allerdings habe ich jetzt ein schnuckeliges neues Laptop. Ich liebe es.  
  
Nun genug Small Talk wir wollen mit der Story weiter machen.......  
  
Stop! Sorry ich muss euch noch mal vom Lesen abhalten. Erst mal ist diese Story mit meiner Beta Reader Sandra Co geschrieben. Allerdings gehen die RS Fehler noch immer auf mein Konto. So und dann möchte ich gerne um etwas bitten.  
  
Wie inzwischen bekannt liebe ich ja reviews oder mails von Lesern. Zu den reviews ist nichts zu sagen, wie das geht weiß ja wahrscheinlich jeder Leser, der reviewed. Wenn es zu mails kommt möchte ich darum bitten IMMER einen Betreff hinzuschreiben. Meinetwegen einfach nur ein Wort, Harry Potter oder den Titel der Story.  
  
Ich lösche nämlich unbekannte emails und ich fände es schade, wenn ein Kommentar oder eine Anregung dabei wäre. So als aller Letztes bevor ihr euch auf den neuen Teil stürzen dürft ist, dass ich beschlossen habe eine Mailing List anzulegen, dass heißt ich informiere, dann die Mitglieder wenn die Story ein Update bekommen hat. Schreibt mir eine mail mit Betreff und für welche Story ihr in die Liste eingetragen werden wollt.  
  
Das wars von mir viel Spaß beim Lesen und reviewed fleißig.  
  
Bye  
  
Black Soul  
  
Teil 1 Los geht's....  
  
"RINNGGGG!!!" Eine Hand erschien wie aus dem nichts und der Wecker flog in die nächste Ecke. Harry seufzte, es war viel zu früh, gerade mal 4.00Uhr morgens und er war erst vor knapp drei Stunden im Bett gewesen. Aber er musste jetzt aufstehen, wenn er bis heute Abend mit seiner Arbeit fertig werden wollte. Heute Abend hatte er ja eine kleine Verabredung mit einem gewissen glitzernden Gegenstand. (Wer mich heute wohl verfolgen und dann verlieren wird?)  
  
Harry musste leise lachen, Dumbledore musste ihn wirklich für blöd, blind oder dumm halten. Glaubte er etwa, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er verfolgt wurde?! Wahrscheinlich, doch das Krachen, wenn jemand disapperierte hatte er in den letzten zwei Wochen schon so oft gehört, es war schon fast normal. Die Aura der Zauberer oder Hexen variierte jedes mal von mittelmäßig bis stark, also wahrscheinlich Auror oder jemand, dem Dumbledore vertraute. Allein schon diese Vermutung ließ Harry noch vorsichtiger handeln, als er es ohnehin schon tat.  
  
Schleichen, sich lautlos bewegen, schnüffeln ohne gesehen zu werden, ha er beherrschte diese Dinge seitdem er ein kleines Kind gewesen war. Auf der Flucht vor Dudley oder später in seinem Job. Etwas hatte sich nicht geändert, es hatte sich ausgezahlt all diese Dinge zu erlernen, die Strapazen hatten sich gelohnt. Harry blickte sich ein letztes Mal um bevor er angezogen den Raum verließ.  
  
Unten angekommen wanderte er in die Küche, die Dursleys waren noch immer im Bett und würden dort auch noch mindestens sechs bis sieben Stunden bleiben, es war immerhin Wochenende, das hieß, dass selbst Vernon Dursley nicht arbeitete, Harry mochte das Wochenende in den Ferien am meisten, er konnte in Ruhe seine aufgetragenen Arbeiten erledigen und dann verschwinden, wenn er fertig war.  
  
Am Kühlschrank hing seine, wie üblich lange Liste an Aufgaben. Harry fluchte leise, seit dem er die Liste zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, waren noch weitere Aufgaben hinzu gekommen. Na ja er würde es auch so pünktlich schaffen, er war ja nicht umsonst so früh aufgestanden.  
  
Heute war ja der 26.07, heute war ja seine Verabredung. Hastig griff er die Liste und machte sich daran sie abzuarbeiten, er wusste es würde Stunden vergehen, ehe er hier etwas zu essen oder eine Dusche kriegen würde.  
  
Er betrat den Garten, die Sonne brannte. Das war wohl Schicksal, es war schon seltsam aber vor ein paar Tagen war es Harry zum ersten Mal aufgefallen, immer wenn er gute Laune hatte schien die Sonne, und als er am Anfang der Ferien so wütend auf Dumbledore gewesen war, wegen dem Briefverbot, hatte es Tagelang wie aus Kübeln geschüttet, Blitze und Donner waren vom Himmel gefallen. Die Wetterumschwünge waren sehr plötzlich geworden, wie ... seine Stimmungswechsel.  
  
Harry war darüber sehr verwundert, wie konnte seine Stimmung das Wetter kontrollieren?? Er hatte keine Ahnung über solche Dinge. Normalerweise würde er bei diesen Dingen einen Brief an Hermine schreiben. Diese würde ihm ein Buch schicken, ihm schreiben darin nachzuschlagen, Dumbledore benachrichtigen, selbst ein Buch lesen und nach den Ferien in die Bibliothek gehen. Aber nein diesen Sommer würde es so nicht laufen, erstens konnte er keinen Brief an Hermine schreiben und diesmal sollte Dumbledore nichts erfahren.  
  
Abrupt flog sein Kopf herum Richtung Hecke, in der hatte sich Dobby einst versteckt hatte, aber das war Jahre her. Aber wer wusste auf was für Ideen sein manipulierender Schulleiter kommen konnte.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Unbekannter POV  
  
Ich beobachtete wie der Junge in den Garten trat, er hatte sich wirklich sehr verändert. Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, als ich gleich zu Anfang der Ferien über ihn gewacht hatte. Unfreiwillig natürlich. Ich hatte ihn zuerst gar nicht erkannt.  
  
~~~ Flashback ~~~  
  
Es hatte mal wieder Krach gegeben. Der Grund, wie konnte es auch anders sein: Harry Potter. Der Junge hatte eine sehr blöde Angewohnheit entwickelt.  
  
Manchmal war er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und niemand konnte ihn finden, er tauchte erst am nächsten Tag oder noch später wieder auf. Meistens mit einem sehr verdächtigem Lächeln im Gesicht. Es erinnerte irgendwie an das von Salarzar Slytherin, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Es war einfach zu hinterhältig, es passte nicht zu dem Gryffindor.  
  
Gerade diese neue Angewohnheit hatte ihn nun in diese Position gebracht. Wachhund spielen. Er sollte sicher gehen, dass der Junge entweder nicht verschwand oder herausfinden wohin er verschwand, da ihn alle anderen 'Aufpasser' verloren hatten.  
  
Heute würde er also das erste Mal auf den Jungen 'aufpassen.' Bis Jetzt hatte sich allerdings noch nichts getan. Eigentlich ungewöhnlich es war immer hin schon 10 Uhr morgens und die normalen Muggel sollten eigentlich schon vor Stunden zur Arbeit sein, aber das Haus von Potter lag noch immer in vollkommener Stille.  
  
Wenn ich ehrlich war, mochte ich es so lieber. Je weniger ich von einem der Hausinsassen sehen musste, desto besser. Leider war mein Glück mal wieder nicht mit mir, denn keine zehn Sekunden später sprintete... Korrektur rollte ein Mini - Wal aus der Tür in den Garten. Der Junge war aber auch fett, dann kam ein weiterer Junge aus dem Haus, diesmal um circa 80 Kilo leichter.  
  
Ich erkannte die Person zunächst nicht, bis der Killerwal ihn ansprach und na ja ich war geschockt. Nicht das ich das je zugeben würde, aber ich war sprachlos. Das war Potter? Logischerweise würde man ja dann annehmen, dass der Killerwal neben ihm sein Cousin war. Ich betrachtete beide und beschloß dann, dass Potters Familie die Mendel' schen Regeln der Vererbung widerlegte.  
  
Sie schienen sich zu streiten, da der Killerwal mit seiner Faust ausholte um Potter ein blaues Auge zu verpassen. Wenn Potter den Schlag abbekam würde er wahrscheinlich für die nächsten Tage nirgendwo mehr hingehen. Potter passte schätzungsweise 4x in den fetten Jungen und würde wahrscheinlich für Tage ohnmächtig sein. Wenn ich länger darüber nachdachte, so schlecht wäre das gar nicht. Wenigstens wäre dann garantiert, dass Potter nicht verschwand.  
  
Der Schlag kam, doch zu meiner und der Überraschung des Wals fing der Schwarzhaarige den Schlag mit einer Leichtigkeit ab. Nach den physischen Gesetzten unmöglich. Potter zischte dann einmal in einem dunklen Ton und der Junge rannte schreiend davon. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Potter die Schlangensprache anwandte, wenn er nicht mit Schlangen sprach. Einschüchternd war es auf alle Fällen.  
  
Der Junge seufzte und schob seine Haare aus dem Gesicht. Mit einem Taschentuch wischte er sich das Gesicht ab. Früher hätte er wahrscheinlich auch noch die Brille abnehmen müssen, aber die schien er inzwischen verschrottet zu haben, da die tiefen Smaragdgrünen Augen nicht mehr von überhaupt nicht passenden und kaputten Brillengläsern verdeckt waren. Seltsamerweise konnte man erst jetzt die Form der Augen erkennen. Sie waren gar nicht so groß, wie man annahm. Lag wahrscheinlich auch an der Brille, die Augen waren mandelförmig wie die seiner Mutter, allerdings anstatt niedlich zu wirken gaben sie ihm eine mysteriöse Aura, faszinierend. Nicht das ich das je jemanden erzählen würde.  
  
Auch das Haar war nun anders, die letzen vier Jahre trug er den 'James Potter- Style', anders ausgedrückt Haare alle verschieden lang und abstehend in alle Richtungen, als hatte sie jemand mit dieser Muggelkonstruktion 'Heckenschere', was immer das auch war, geschnitten.  
  
Jetzt waren sie wenigstens teilweise gebändigt, das Harr war glatt nur die Spitzen waren ausgefranst und es sah so aus, als wäre das gewollt. Das Haar reichte vorne bis zur Nase und hinten fast bis zu den Schultern. Allerdings nur das Deckhaar, der Rest war in einem sehr langen Pferdeschwanz zusammen gefasst. Einmal im Nacken und ein zweites Mal am Ende um die Haare nicht wild umher fliegen zu lassen.  
  
Die einzige Frage, die man sich stellen konnte war, wie hatte Potter es ohne Magie geschafft, die Haare in so kurzer Zeit so lang werden zu lassen, der Zopf ging bis zu den Kniekehlen, aufgrund dessen konnte man davon ausgehen, dass sie noch um einiges länger waren, wenn der Zopf gelöst war.  
  
Was einen fast noch mehr verwunderte, als die Haare waren die Klamotten, die der Junge trug. Sie passten wie angegossen. Was war passiert, hatten Außerirdische Potter entführt und ihn durch einen unvollkommenden Klon ersetzt??? Es war kein Geheimnis, dass der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor immer ausgeleierte und viel zu große Kleider unter seinen Schulroben trug, man hätte denken können, dass die Weasleys wollten, dass jeder wußte, dass er zur ihrer Familie gehörte. Die trugen nämlich noch schlimmere Kleider.  
  
Der Junge machte sich an irgendeine Tätigkeit und blieb dort den Rest meiner Schicht. Ich würde abgelöst und wandte mich wieder wichtigeren Dingen hinzu. Erst ein paar Tage später erfuhr ich, dass der Junge am selben Abend verschwunden und nicht wieder aufgetaucht war.  
  
~~~Flashback Ende~~~  
  
Das war vor einer Woche gewesen. Gestern hatte ich die Nachricht erhalten, dass Potter wieder aufgetaucht war. Ich hatte die nächste Schicht bekommen und nun stand ich hier und wartete darauf das Potter aufstand. Würde wahrscheinlich wieder Stunden dauern, so wie letztes Mal. Doch zu meiner eigenen Überraschung musste ich gar nicht lange warten. Ich hörte die Gartentür klappen und eilte sofort dort hin.  
  
Ich beobachtete wie der Junge aus trat, er blickte ein paar Minuten in die Sonne, lächelte sogar leicht. Der Junge war schon komisch, danach ging er langsam auf den Schuppen zu, bis er mit einem Satz herumfuhr und in meine Richtung starrte, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. Er schaute sich ein paar Mal prüfend um. Wusste er dass ich hier war?  
  
Nein das konnte er nicht wissen, Mad Eye hatte mich mit einem Unsichtbar- Zauber belegt. Man konnte mich nicht sehen. Aber wieso hatte Potter dann umgedreht?? Ach, das war doch unwichtig. Meine Aufgabe war Potter bis heute Abend nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. In den letzten Wochen war er zu oft aus den Augen verloren worden.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
~~~unbekannter Ort~~~  
  
Ja kein schöner Anblick. Schon wieder wurde einer der 'Babysitter' zusammen gestaucht. War aber eigentlich schon nichts Neues mehr. Seit Beginn der Ferien hatte Harry Potter es immer wieder geschafft seine Aufpasser bei ihrem Job zu behindern, in dem er sich manchmal nachmittags oder abends einfach in Luft auflöste und nicht vor dem nächsten Morgen wieder auftauchte.  
  
Keiner hatte bis jetzt raus bekommen können wohin der Bengel verschwand, da man von nichts auf sofort seine magische Aura nicht mehr orten konnte, als wäre er ein Squib. Seltsam war das, man konnte die magische Aura nicht verschwinden lassen.  
  
Sie konnte durch Siegel anders werden, sie wirkte schwächer, als sie eigentlich war zum Beispiel, aber ganz verschwinden das war unmöglich und doch schaffte der ungezogene Junge dies. Wahrscheinlich dachte er bei seiner Arroganz, dass er es nicht nötig hätte, Dumbledores Anweisungen zu folgen.  
  
Ich seufzte, morgen war es meine Aufgabe den Bengel zu beobachten, bis ich um 18.00 Uhr von jemanden abgelöst wurde. Lange Zeit. Ich drehte mich um, ich wollte verschwinden bevor der 'Besitzer' dieses Hauses kam.  
  
Das Floopulver war wie üblich in einem Krug auf dem Sims des Kamins. Ich griff ein bisschen und verschwand aus dem Hauptquartier.  
  
~~~Flashback Ende~~~  
  
Potter hatte sein Unkrautzupfen inzwischen beendet und holte nun wieder etwas aus dem blöden Schuppen. Als er wieder kam, mit zwei komischen Dingern in der Hand, sie erinnerten ihn irgendwie an Kessel waren aber anders geformt. Der Junge stellte sie ab und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
  
Ein Tippen an der Schulter ließ mich aus meinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Ah das war meine Ablösung, war es schon Zeit? Ich blickte schnell auf meine Uhr. Ja es war bereits 18.00 Uhr, die Zeit war diesmal schnell vergangen.  
  
Und Potter arbeitete noch immer im Garten, ich konnte sehen, dass er irgend was schmieriges auf die Grundstücksbegrenzung strich. Muggel waren aber auch umständlich, ein einfacher Färbungszauber hätte hier gereicht und hätte Potter mindestens vier Stunden Arbeit erspart, aber er durfte ja nicht zaubern. Nicht das ich da irgendwas gegen hatte.  
  
Ich nickte meiner Ablösung zu.  
  
Mein Gegenüber nickte und ich verschwand. Ich ging bis zum Ende des Privet Drive, dann schaute ich mich kurz um und disapparierte mit einem leisen Knall.  
  
Unbekannte POV Ende  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Harry stoppte in seinem Tun, zwei magische Personen standen jetzt hinter der Hecke, die Nummer 4 Privet Drive von Nummer 3 trennte. Die Neue war jedoch merklich schwächer, als die, die den ganzen Tag über ihn gewacht hatte. Er grinste leicht. Er kannte diese Präsenz, er hatte den Zauberer, ja er wusste, dass es ein Zauberer zwar noch nie gesehen, aber man konnte bei dieser Präsenz am leichtesten abhauen.  
  
Er fuhr langsam mit dem Pinsel über das morsche Holz, die starke magische Aura wurde immer schwächer bis er einen leisen Knall hörte. (Gut den bin ich los.) Unauffällig betrachtete er einen Stein, der im Garten lag. Dann tat er so, als wäre ihm der Pinsel in den Farbtopf gefallen. Beim aufheben des Pinsels snipste er einmal mit den Fingern, im selben Moment verschwand der Stein. Harry grinste erneut. (3...2...1...Showtime)  
  
Der Stein knallte auf den Stamm des Baumes von Nummer 3 Privet Drive, direkt neben den Zauberer, der wohlgemerkt unsichtbar hinter der Hecke stand. Schon fühlte er wie die magische Präsenz sich entfernte. Logisch man musste ja nachsehen, woher ein Stein kam.  
  
Nein eigentlich nicht. Man würde denken: 'Diese bekloppten Kinder!' und würde seinen Posten nicht verlassen, aber in diesem Fall sollte man doch nach schauen, da der Stein aus einem Winkel kam, der unmöglich zu werfen war. Daraus folgerte man dann, dass Magie im Spiel sein musste, was auch stimmte und war gezwungen nach zu sehen.  
  
Harry hob seine Hand erneut und schnipste wieder. Sekunden später war der gesamte Zaun mit der braunen Farbe bedeckt. Mit einem kleinen Wink war auch der Farbeimer verschwunden und Harry verschwand im Haus. Er konzentrierte sich kurz und ja der Zauberer schlich nun ums Haus um ihn zu finden, er lugte wahrscheinlich in alle Fenster um ihn zu sehen.  
  
Er duckte sich und krabbelte blitzschnell zur Treppe ohne auch nur gesehen zu werden. In seinem Zimmer angekommen, ging er zu seinem Bett und hob das lose Brett darunter an. In seinem Versteck lagen dieses Mal keine Kuchenstücke oder Hausaufgaben. Nein Harry hatte durch geschickte Verhandlungen die Dursleys überzeugen können, dass er seine Utensilien brauchte. Mit anderen Worten er hatte sie erpresst.  
  
Nein nur die wichtigsten Dinge lagen jetzt noch in dem Loch. Der Tarnumhang, ein magisches Messer, dass fast alles zerschnitt, eine Walter PPK {zuviel James Bond}, für den Notfall, und zu guter Letzt ein kleiner silberner Schlüssel. Runen zierten den Schlüssel und bei näherer Betrachtung konnte man auch noch eine eingravierte Schlange erkennen, die sich um eine Rose wand.  
  
Er lächelte leicht und drückte den Schlüssel an seinen Hals bis er ein leises Klick hörte, er drehte den Schlüssel zweimal herum und mit einem KLONG fiel etwas zu Boden.  
  
Harry hob den Gegenstand auf und betrachtete ihn, er grinste leicht, wer hätte gedacht, dass ein magische Siegel so hilfreich sein konnte. Dieses war ein besonders starkes Exemplar, es war aus Silber gemacht worden und mit Smaragden verziert. Schnell legte er das Siegel samt Schlüssel in sein Versteck. Nachdem er das Brett wieder darüber gezogen hatte, ging er zum Kleiderschrank. Er holte mit sicherem Griff alle wichtigen Dinge, die er brauchte raus, und schloss den Schrank wieder.  
  
Er huschte ins Badezimmer und machte sich fertig. Kaum war er angezogen, griff er noch ein paar Sachen aus seinem Zimmer und marschierte in die Küche. Dort schrieb er hastig einen Zettel an die Dursleys. Hier die Kurzform:  
  
Bin mal wieder weg! Macht euren Kram alleine!  
  
Harry  
  
Kichernd nahm er seinen Tarnumhang und verschwand aus Nr. 4 Privetdrive ohne, das seine Verwandten oder sein Aufpasser etwas davon bemerkten. Wie sollten sie auch er war ja unsichtbar.  
  
Kaum war im Magnolienring angekommen, verschwand er hinter einem Baum und zog sich den Umhang von den Schultern. Er faltete ihn sorgsam und schob in seinen Rucksack. Dann trat er auf den Gehweg und wanderte zu einem Block von Garagen. Er überhörte mit erstaunlichem Talent die Pfiffe, die ihm folgten. (Nächstes Mal nehme ich eine andere Verkleidung! Wenn noch ein einziger Typ pfeift bringe ich den um)  
  
Verkleidung, ja Harry hatte wirklich eine unpassende Verkleidung gewählt. Er lief nämlich gerade in einer Motorradkluft rum. Das an sich war ja noch gar nicht mal so schlimm. Der Haken an der Sache war, dass er sich ja noch vor seinem Aufseher und den Nachbarn tarnen musste. Wenn seine Aufpasser hier irgendwen fragten, könnte das Spuren hinterlassen und das war das Letzte was er wollte. Also hatte er seine langen Haare geflochten und aufgesteckt, sich ein bisschen geschminkt und dann noch zwei Gelkissen von Petunia gegriffen und sich einen schicken Ausschnitt gezaubert. Kurz gesagt im Moment sah er wie ein Weib aus.  
  
Er warf einem der Nachbars Jungen gerade einen besonders bösen Blick zu, als ihn jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Es war ein Mann in ziemlich lotrigen Klamotten, kein Umhang. Doch Harry wußte mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, dass dies einer von Dumbledores Leuten sein musste. Es war Mundugus Fletcher, Harry hatte ihn bei der Quidditch WM gesehen. Er musterte 'sie'. Er war mißtrauisch. Harry konnte es fast schon riechen, doch er wußte, dass es jetzt darauf ankam. Er musste wie ein Muggel wirken.  
  
Mundugus antwortete nicht stattdessen musterte er ihren Ausschnitt mit einem merkwürdigen Blick. Bevor Harry reagieren konnte, legte der Zauberer seine Hand auf seine rechte 'Brust' und drückte einmal zu. Harry kreischte gekünzelt auf und wollte dem Magier seine Meinung geigen, als man ein lautes "Thump" hören konnte. Hinter Mundugus stand Miss Figg, ebenfalls eine von Dumbledores Leuten, wie Harry heraus gefunden hatte. Sie war seine Lang Zeit Aufpasserin gewesen. Sie hatte ihre Handtasche erhoben und schlug damit nun wiederholt auf den 'armen' Zauberer ein.  
  
Nach 10 Minuten ließ sie dann von dem am Boden liegenden Mann ab und wandte sich Harry zu. Harry nickte nur und bedankte sich lächelnd. Dann eilte er zu seinem Motorrad, was in einer Garage zwei Blocks weiter stand. Er setzte sich seinen Helm auf und brauste mit seiner Maschine Richtung London.  
  
Dat wars Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Nicht vergessen ich will eure Meinung haben!!! 


	3. Missionsbesprechung

Gefallener Stern  
  
Gesprochen /Flashback oder Zitate/ (Gedanken) {Telepathie} [Meine Bemerkungen]  
  
Hallo,  
  
nein ich bin nicht tot. Was für eine Überraschung. Nein ich war einfach nur ein bisschen zu faul, das wird sich hoffentlich mit den Ferien keinen Monat mehr entfernt ändern. Mein Gott wie oft habe ich das bis jetzt gesagt. Nein ich erwarte keine Antwort. Ich habe meinen Führerschein bestanden, das heißt eine Sache weniger, die mich vom schreiben abhält.  
  
So ich habe nach mehr als zwei Jahren Mitgliedschaft mal einen Strich gezogen und nachgeschaut was ich bisher geschrieben habe. Der Stil hat sich verändert, eine Leser, die ganz zu Anfang dabei waren sind verschwunden und neue sind hinzugekommen. Ich habe zusammen gerechnet fast 200 reviews bekommen, was mich natürlich freut.  
  
Was weniger schön war, waren die beiden flames. Ist mir ja eigentlich egal, wenn nicht gefällt, dann sollte man eine Story nicht lesen, aber es gibt blöde.  
  
Nun zu Zukunftsplänen, wie gesagt ich hoffe der Stress hört jetzt langsam auf und ich komme mal wieder häufiger zum schreiben. Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes wird erst in ein bis zwei Wochen ein Update kriegen und danach werde ich mich verstärkt Augen gemacht aus Gold widmen, da diese Geschichte bisher viel zu kurz gekommen ist.  
  
So genug geredet, ihr könnt die Augen wieder aufmachen und nun endlich diesen überaus kurzen Teil lesen. Viel zu kurz, aber ich wollte erst mal wieder etwas hoch laden.  
  
Disclaimer wie immer Harry und Co gehören mir und ich bin eine verdammte Millionärin...... nein sie gehören mir immer noch nicht, aber..... nein auch in ferner Zukunft werde ich sie mir wohl nur leihen.....  
  
Dieser Teil ist ohne beta. Sandra hallo bist du tot???  
  
Viel Spaß  
  
Chapter 3 Missionsbesprechung  
  
Nach zwei Stunden Fahrt war Harry endlich in London angekommen. Besser gesagt in einem der Edel Viertel von London. Hier reihte sich Villa an Villa oder Hochhäuser, dessen Etagen größer waren, als zwei der Grundstücke in Privet Drive, an Hochhäuser. Und genau vor so einem Haus hatte Harry geparkt. Der Page, der an der Eingangstür stand, kam sofort um Harrys Motorrad zu parken. Harry nickte einmal zur Begrüßung bevor er die Schlüssel dem Pagen zuwarf, der die Maschine in die Hauseigene Tiefgarage brachte.  
  
Harry nahm seinem Helm ab und betrat das Gebäude. Eine große Eingangshalle erwartete einen, der Boden war aus Marmor gemacht, teure Gemälde verzierten die Wände und ließen die Halle noch edler erscheinen, als sie es ohnehin war.  
  
Doch Harry kannte dies alles schon und so wandte er sich flink nach links zu einem Aufzug. Die Gebäude war ein spezielles Gebäude. In ihm hatten außer reichen Leuten noch drei große Konzerne ihre Residenz. Aus eben diesem Grund hatten diese Konzerne private Aufzüge, zwei um genau zu sein. Einen für die Angestellten so wie Harry selbst und einen für die Kunden.  
  
Harry wählte den linken Aufzug, neben den Türen war ein Schild auf dem stand:  
  
S.A. Corp.  
  
P.M. Crawford  
  
Termine nur nach Vereinbarung.  
  
Die Türen des Aufzugs öffneten sich und Harry trat ein. Kaum waren die Türen geschlossen fuhr sich eine kompliziert aussehende Apparatur aus einem Kasten neben den Türen. Die Apparatur hatte eine flache Glasscheibe und mehrere Knöpfe, hinzu kam noch eine andere Apparatur, die irgendwie an eine Maschine für Kartenzahlung an einer Kasse erinnerte. Er zog mit einer schnellen Bewegung eine silberne Karte hervor, ein Muggel hätte sie sicher für eine Kreditkarte gehalten, aber es war keine, jedenfalls nicht genau das. Es war eine MCC: Magical Code Card. Eines der ersten Technomagie Produkte, die es gab.  
  
Harry grinste leicht, als er die Karte betrachtete, er war an der Erfindung der Technomagie zu einem großen Anteil mitbeteiligt gewesen, das es verboten war Muggel- und Magiesachen zu verbinden sei mal außen vor gelassen. (Blödes Ministerium!) Das Ministerium hatte immer ein Auge auf solche Dinge, komischerweise waren sie nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass man kein Zauberer sein musste um Magie zu erschaffen und sie mit Technologie zu verbinden.  
  
Eine metallische Stimme ertönte aus einem Lautsprecher in der Wand. Bitte identifizieren sie sich? (Immer nur Hetzerei! Sklaventreiber) Er fuhr die Karte durch die Maschine und wartete deren Befund ab. Magical Code Card S Rang# 1 uneingeschränkter Zugriff! Bitte zweite Identifizierung einleiten!  
  
Ohne auf weitere Worte zu warten legte Harry seine linke Hand auf die Scheibe und beobachtete wie ein Licht unterhalb der Scheibe einmal entlang fuhr. Seine Hand wurde innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden gescannt und gecheckt. Handsignatur S Rang# 1 uneingeschränkter Zugriff! Bitte leiten sie dritte und letzte Identifizierung ein.  
  
Die Scheibe schob sich zur Seite und gab den Blick auf eine zweite Apparatur frei, dieser war viel simpler aufgebaut als die andere, jedenfalls vom Äußeren her. Was sich im Inneren befand, konnten die meisten sich nicht mal vorstellen, von glauben gar nicht mal zu sprechen, aber das war Harry egal. Neben der Apparatur lag ein kleines Messer. Nicht größer als ein Brieföffner. Harry nahm und schnitt sich wie schon viele Male zuvor die Pulsader an seinem linken Handgelenk auf. Keine Sekunde nachdem die blanke Klinge über die braune Haut gefahren war, quoll Blut aus dem sauberen Schnitt und lief das schmale Gelenk entlang. Harry legte das Messer wieder zur Seite und drehte den Arm, so dass das Blut in die dafür vorhergesehene Küvette tropfte.  
  
Als die Küvette bis zur Messmarke gefüllt war, zog er seine Hand weg und griff nach einer kleinen Phiole, die neben den Geräten stand, er entkorkte es und schluckte den Inhalt in eins. Der Heiltrank zeigte sofortige Wirkung und der kleine Schnitt verschwand, während die Maschine fleißig arbeitete.  
  
Magische Signatur bestätigt! S Rang#1 uneingeschränkter Zugriff. Alle Identifizierungen abgeschlossen. Bitte geben sie ihre Zieletage ein. Endlich! Jedes mal die gleiche Prozedur. Harry drückte einen Knopf und der Aufzug setzte sich in Bewegung. Nach wenigen Minuten stoppte der Aufzug und eine metallische Stimme erklang. 98 Stockwerk. Eingang zum Penthouse von S. A. Corp. Harry verdrehte die Augen. (Wie oft soll ich das eigentlich noch hören. Der Eintrag muss dringend geändert werden.)  
  
Noch immer in Gedanken verstrickt verließ Harry den Aufzug und trat in einen eleganten Flur. Am Ende des Flures war eine große Doppeltür, hellbraun, lackiert und mit vielen Ornamenten verziert. Harry öffnete die Tür und betrat das Penthaus. Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, hörte er ein ihm inzwischen so bekanntes Summen. Instinktiv flog seine Hand vor sein Gesicht.  
  
Das Messer landete zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger. Harry betrachtete das Wurfmesser kurz bevor in den Raum blickte, wo der Besitzer des Messers stand. Er drehte sich um und tatsächlich an der Tür hing eine Zielscheibe. Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, die würdens nie lernen.  
  
Wir haben für solche Zwecke Räume zum üben, dass weißt du, oder? Hellblaue Augen blickten ihn ruhig an und die Person nickte. Sie war nicht besonders groß, eher kurz geraten, weder besonders schlank noch dick, ein normaler Körperbau, hatte kurze dunkelblonde Haare und einen leichten hellbraunen Teint. Der Name dieser jungen Frau war Anima, ihr richtiger Name wurde in diesem Gebäude nicht genannt genauso wie sein eigener. Sorry Serpiens. Ich wollte warten bis du kommst. Viva ist ausgefallen, also bereite ich dich heute vor und übernehme ihren Teil. Harry oder Serpiens nickte und warf ihr das Wurfmesser zu. Sie fing es mit der selben Geschicklichkeit wie er. Training zahlte sich halt aus.  
  
Komm! Es ist Zeit fürs Briefing. Danach wird sich angezogen und alles nochmals durchgesprochen. Verstanden? Harry nickte nur und folgte Anima wortlos in den Konferenzsaal. Der Raum war in dunklen Rottönen getaucht und Ein Weg Scheiben ließen keinen einzigen Sonnestrahl in den Raum. Zusätzlich hingen noch schwere Vorhänge vor den Fenstern um das Zimmer von der Welt abzuschirmen. Es war modern eingerichtet mit einem eleganten Tisch und bequemen Ledersesseln dahinter. An den Wänden standen Regale aus dunklem Holz gefüllt mit Hunderten von Büchern.  
  
An der Wand gegenüber der Tür hing ein riesiger Breitbildfernseher mit Video- und DVD Recorder, daneben ein PC mit Beamer und ein Kartenständer. Anima betrat das Zimmer gefolgt von Harry oder Serpiens wie er jetzt genannt wurde. Anima nahm einen Koffer aus dem Regal und ging ohne zu zögern zu dem Recorder, sie schob die aus dem Koffer genommene Kassette rein und stoppte den Ablauf. Dann holte sie verschiedene Dinge aus dem Koffer, wie ein zusammengerolltes Papier, einen ganze Stapel Zettel und eine Kette aus Silber. An der Kette hing ein Anhänger in Form einer Träne. Der Stein war von einem dunklen violett das bis ins schwarz überging. Ein Amethyst.  
  
Sie rollte das Papier auseinander und hing es am Kartenständer auf. Auf dem Blatt waren Bilder abgebildet. Harry betrachtete stumm, wie Anima ihre ganzen Sachen ausbreitete und das Briefing begann. Er wusste eh, dass er am Ende des Briefings wieder eingeschlafen sein würde. Anima würde einen Wutanfall bekommen und ihm zur Strafe ein noch schrecklicheres Kostüm zuweisen, als er ohnehin schon tragen musste.  
  
################################  
  
Harry seufzte, seine Befürchtung waren mal wieder richtig gewesen. Er war mitten in der Besprechung der Sicherheitsausrüstung des Gebäudes eingepennt und Anima hatte das persönlich genommen, also hatte sie ihm, wie bereits vorher gesagt ein noch schlimmeres Kostüm besorgt, als das was er hätte tragen müssen.  
  
Er betrachtete sich ein letztes in dem Lebensgroßen Spiegel, der in dem Ankleideraum zu finden war. Zu seinem Glück war dieser nicht verzaubert sonst hätte Harry sich schon einiges anhören müssen. Mit einem Seufzen platzierte er de letzten Stücke an seinem Körper, ein einfacher silberner Ring, der einen ebenso silbernen Stein als Verzierung hatte, und ein schwarzes Lederhalsband, das mit Nieten aus Stahl verziert war.  
  
Womit hab ich das verdient? Wie zu erwarten bekam er keine Antwort, der Spiegel war ja wie bereits erwähnt nicht magischer Herkunft, also konnte er auch nicht antworten. War aber auch besser so, sonst hätten sie einen hohen Verschleiß an Spiegeln. Ohne den Raum eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, verließ er das Zimmer und begab sich ins Wohnzimmer, wo Anima bereits auf ihn wartete. Sie würden jetzt die Mission nochmals kurz besprechen und dann würde es losgehen.  
  
################################  
  
So das wars fürs erste  
  
Bye  
  
Black Soul  
  
PS: Bitte ein review hinterlassen, ne mail wäre auch nett. 


	4. Die Mission und kleine Spione

Gefallener Stern  
  
Gesprochen /Flashback oder Zitate/ (Gedanken) {Telepathie} [Meine Bemerkungen]  
  
Hi,  
  
so da bin ich wieder. Schon wieder ein neuer Teil. Das ist mein Geburtstaggeschenk für euch. Eigentlich ungewöhnlich, bekommt das Geburtstagskind nicht die Geschenke anstatt sie zu verteilen.  
  
Na ja egal, also heute ist mein 19. Geburtstag und zur Feier dieses tollen Tages gibt's ein Mega update, je ein Kapitel für jede Story. Bedeutung Kapitel 4 für diese Story.  
  
Ich denke das wars erst mal, fast alle Charaktere gehören mir bis ein zwei Ausnahmen.  
  
ZONG!!!!  
  
Korrektur bis auf ein zwei Charaktere gehört mir nur die Idee der Geschichte.  
  
Bitte ganz viele Kommentare  
  
Bye  
  
Black Soul  
  
################################  
  
Letztes Mal....  
  
Womit hab ich das verdient? Wie zu erwarten bekam er keine Antwort, der Spiegel war ja wie bereits erwähnt nicht magischer Herkunft, also konnte er auch nicht antworten. Ohne den Raum eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, verließ er das Zimmer und begab sich ins Wohnzimmer, wo Anima bereits auf ihn wartete. Sie würden jetzt die Mission nochmals kurz besprechen und dann würde es losgehen.  
  
################################  
  
Chapter 4 Die Mission und kleine Spione  
  
Severus Snape, Englands bester Potionsmaster und offizieller Alptraum sämtlicher Schüler Hogwarts verzog sein Gesicht. Lucius Malfoy, alter Freund und ständiger Dorn in Dumbledores Auge hatte ihn zu einer Veranstaltung eingeladen, zu seinem Pech hatte er ihm nicht verraten was das für eine Party war, denn wenn er gewusst hätte, wohin ihn Lucius da schleppen würde, hätte er abgelehnt.  
  
1. Die Party fand in einem Muggel Hotel statt. 2. Da waren zum größten Teil nur Muggel 3. Hier wurden sogar Huren angeboten zu Sonderpreisen!!!!  
  
Manchmal fragte Severus sich wirklich was in Lucius' kranken Kopf eigentlich vor sich ging, wenn er dann jedoch länger darüber nachdachte, dann wollte er es doch lieber nicht wissen. Die sieht gar nicht schlecht aus, was denkst du Severus? Der missmutige Potionsmaster fuhr abrupt aus seinen Gedanken. Was? Ich habe nicht zugehört. Lucius schüttelte bloß seinen Kopf, das blonde Haar in einem Zopf zusammen gehalten. Severus! Ich habe dich nicht zu meinen oder deinem Vergnügen hierher geschleppt. Unser Lord erwartet ein Opfer von mir und ich soll ihm eine Jungfrau bringen. Also hilf mir gefälligst!  
  
Severus Finger massierten in langsamen Bewegungen seine Schläfen, er konnte die Migräne, die diesem Abend folgen würde bereits spüren. Lucius! 1. Habe ich für so was keinen Blick! und 2. Man findet Jungfrauen nicht auf Partys wo sie zu Festpreisen angeboten werden!! Nun schaute Lucius verwirrt drein. Wieso, die eine da rechts hat ein Schild um auf dem steht, dass sie noch Jungfrau ist!  
  
Warum hast du nicht einfach ein Mädchen entführt, das hätte uns den ganzen Ärger erspart? Ja eindeutig, die Migräne war im Anzug, hoffentlich schaffte er es Lucius aus diesem Gebäude zu bewegen bevor sie einschlug. Hat der Lord mir verboten. Seit neustem stellen die bei Entführungen Kontakt zu unserer Welt her. Wegen unserem Lord. In diesem Momenten wollte Severus Tom Marvolo Riddle den Kopf abschlagen und den Körper den Hyänen zum Fraß vorwerfen, na ja eigentlich wollte er das immer tun, aber in diesem Moment ganz besonders.  
  
Von mir aus Lucius, dann greif dir eine, die so ein Schild hat. Oder nimm einen der Jungs, die gehen doch auch. Da ist ein Blonder, einer mit roten Haaren, Potter, einer mit.... Potter!?!??!?! Lucius und Severus schauten gleichzeitig in die Ecke in die Severus gezeigt hatte und wirklich, auf einer dunkelblauen Garnitur saß ein Mädchen, sie trug elegante Kleidung und trank im Moment aus einem Weinglas und zu ihren Füssen kniete ein junger Mann, recht schlank, leicht gebräunt, er trug schwarze Lederbekleidung.  
  
Nein Bekleidung war nicht der passende Begriff, da mehr Haut zu sehen als bedeckt war. Severus wollte sich am liebsten kneifen um sicher zu sein, dass er nicht träumte, aber dann hätte er vor Lucius wie ein Idiot ausgesehen, da der aristokratische Zauberer so gut wie gar nichts über die Redensarten oder deren Handlungen wusste. Sicher Lucius kannte sich mit Muggel Politik, Waffen oder deren Technik aus, jedoch nur um passend reagieren zu können, wenn er von Muggels angegriffen werden würde. Severus dagegen hatte ein oder zwei Jahre als Muggel gelebt, um sich im Notfall als Muggel tarnen zu können. Ein Spion musste immer mehr als nur einen Fluchtweg offen haben. Severus gab es zwar nicht gerne zu, aber das Leben in der Muggel Welt hatte mehr Einfluss auf ihn gehabt, als es ihm lieb war, aber jetzt war das nicht wichtig.  
  
Wichtig war, dass nur wenige Meter weiter ein Junge saß, in sehr knapper Bekleidung und dieser Junge war nicht irgendwer sondern einer der bekanntesten Jungen der gesamten Zaubererwelt: Harry Potter. Du Severus, bist du dir sicher, dass das Harry Potter ist? Severus bedachte Lucius mit einem seiner patentierten Todesblicke. Lucius, ich habe den Jungen heute morgen noch überwacht, Dumbledore hat Angst um ihn und seine Sicherheit, aber er verschwand immer wieder. Seit Beginn der Ferien mussten wir ihn immer überwachen. Trotzdem gelang es ihm immer wieder zu verschwinden. Severus bekämpfte den Drang sich die Schläfen zu massieren, seine Migräne war bereits da und es fühlte sich an, als würden Tausende Hammer auf seinen Kopf einschlagen.  
  
Lass uns näher rangehen, ich will wissen wie viel er kostet. Die Migräne war innerhalb von Millisekunden vergessen, als Severus Lucius ansah, als wäre er verrückt, na ja eigentlich wusste Severus ja, dass Lucius verrückt war, er ignorierte es jedoch die meiste Zeit, aber jetzt konnte er das nicht tun. Bist du verrückt? Lucius betrachtete ihn lediglich nur missbilligend. Dann als hätte er die Beleidigung nicht gehört, trat er näher an die Ecke heran, das Mädchen hatte sie anscheinend immer noch nicht bemerkt. Sie hatte ihre leeres Weinglas auf den Tisch gestellt und kraulte den Jungen neben ihr leicht hinter dem Ohr.  
  
Severus und Lucius beobachteten wie eine Kellnerin dem Mädchen ein neues Glas hinstellte und einen kleinen Zettel, wahrscheinlich die Rechnung hinlegte. Danach verschwand die Kellnerin wieder. Warum willst du wissen, was er kostet? Nun war es Lucius der Severus betrachtete als wäre er dumm. Bist du blöd oder tust du nur so Severus. Ich will ihn kaufen, dann geben wir ihm etwas von deinem Veritaserum und er wird uns alle Fragen beantworten. Severus nickte nur und wollte am liebsten Rot werden bei dem Gedanken, dass er nicht auf diese Idee gekommen war. Und so jemand nannte sich Slytherin.  
  
Langsam unauffällig näherten sie sich der Sitzecke in der Harry mit dem unbekannten Mädchen saß. Doch bevor Lucius und Severus auch nur die Chance hatten das Mädchen anzusprechen, kam ein älterer hochgewachsener Mann, bewacht von vier bulligen Bodyguards in schwarzen Anzügen an den Tisch. Er und das Mädchen unterhielten sich kurz bevor der Mann einen seiner Beschützer heran winkte. Dieser trug einen Koffer, der Koffer wurde geöffnet und Severus konnte Dutzende Bündel von Pfund Scheinen erkennen. Es waren mindestens 10.000 britische Pfund.  
  
Severus zog eine seiner schlanken Augenbrauen nach oben, wer würde allen ernstes 10.000 Pfund für eine Prostituierte ausgeben. Ein Blick nach rechts sagte ihm, dass Lucius wahrscheinlich dasselbe dachte. Severus blickte sich kurz um, niemand achtete auf sie. Mit einer kleine Bewegung seines Zauberstabes machte er sich und seinen aristokratischen Freund unsichtbar. Lucius sagte nichts er nickte nur und folgte dem Mann, der anscheinend seine Verhandlungen mit dem Mädchen abgeschlossen hatte. Anscheinend gab es tatsächlich Leute die soviel Geld dafür ausgeben würden.  
  
Sie hatte Harry an der Leine und verschwand mit den Männern im privaten Bereich des Luxushotels, dort wo der richtige Spaß stattfand. Lucius und Severus folgten den Leuten auf lautlosen Sohlen. Die Beiden beobachteten wie die drei in den Fahrstuhl stiegen und den Knopf für das oberste Stockwerk drückten, das Penthouse. In letzter Sekunde huschte Severus mit Lucius noch in die geräumige Kabine. Erst jetzt konnten sie den Jungen von nahen sehen und es war tatsächlich Potter. Der Schwarzhaarige schaute auf den Boden, seine gesamte Haltung vermittelte einem Unterwerfung und Severus hätte den Jungen am liebsten gepackt und kräftig durchgeschüttelt.  
  
Egal wie sehr er den Jungen hasste, er würde es nicht zulassen, das ein Zauberer sich als eine Hure verkaufte, egal wie viel Geld es brachte, das war unter der Würde eines Zauberers oder Hexe. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, ehe der Aufzug sein Ziel erreichte. Kaum waren die Türen offen, verschwanden Lucius und Severus. Sie eilten zu der Tür des Penthouses und warteten auf den Mann. Nach fünf Minuten kamen sie dann auch. Das Mädchen mit dem der Mann seine Verhandlungen geführt hatte, war nun verschwunden und einer der Bodyguards zog Harry nun an seiner Leine ins Apartment. Severus und Lucius folgten auf leisen Sohlen.  
  
Beide blickten sich kurz um, luxuriös eingerichtet war das Penthouse keine Frage, Marmorboden, teure Seidenvorhänge, kristalline Kerzenhalter, zweifellos teuere Gemälde, Mahagoni Möbel und elegante Ledersofa. Apropos Ledersofa, der Mann, der Severus mehr and eine übergroße dünne Ratte erinnerte, hatte sich auf einem der teuren Gegenstände niedergelassen und die Beine übereinander geschlagen. Er betrachtete Harry als wäre er ein appetitliches Stück Fleisch. Lucius fühlte wie sich die Hände von Severus zu Fäusten verkrampften, es kostete den Potionsmaster wahrscheinlich jedes Fünkchen Selbstkontrolle was er hatte. Lucius selbst ging es nicht anders, er wollte den Mann töten, dafür das er sich an Kindern oder Minderjährigen vergriff und Harry, dafür das er sich für so was zur Verfügung stellte.  
  
Lucius kannte Severus und er wusste, dass die besagte Person im Augenblick den Mann auf dem Sofa am liebsten in kleine Stücke reißen würde, und so schön der Anblick auch sein würde. Lucius war immer für Spaß mit einem Muggel, er konnte es nicht zulassen, da das sonst den dummen Gryffindor alarmieren würde und jemanden, der es geschafft hatte, den Zaubern des Ministeriums, des alten Kauzes und einer Brigade von Aufpassern zu entkommen durfte man nicht unterschätzen. Also legte der Blondhaarige seinem Freund lediglich eine Hand auf die Schulter und wartete bis sie sich unter seinen Fingern entspannt hatte, erst dann zog er seine Hand zurück.  
  
Severus kochte bereits vor Wut und unterdrücktem Zorn, er konnte sich das nicht mehr lange mit angucken, er wollte handeln, sie konnten nicht zulassen, das ein Zauberer sich so erniedrigte. Dann fühlte er Lucius' Hand auf seiner Schulter und er entspannte sich so weit wie möglich. Mit immer noch verzogener Miene beobachtete er wie der Mann, mit Namen Yukisho Hanso, seinen Bodyguards den Auftrag gab, Harry zu durchsuchen.  
  
Die Handlanger taten dies auch, Arme und Beine wurden abgetastet, Schmuck wurde abgenommen und untersucht, selbst der Kugelschreiber wurde aufgedreht um zu sehen ob nicht eine Nadel oder etwas ähnliches drin versteckt war. Erst als die Bodyguards zu Harry's Schritt kamen und der eine seine Hand in die ohnehin schon Hautenge Hose schieben wollte, hielt Harry den Mann auf. Mit dem Zeigefinger wedelnd hielt er den muskulösen Arm fest. Ts... sorry aber dafür bezahlt dein Boss ne Menge Geld, ich kann dich das nicht umsonst machen lassen.  
  
Der Mann verzog sein Gesicht, während der Besitzer lachte und sich ein Glas Wein einschenkte, er stimmte Harry offenbar zu. Da offenbar nichts gefunden worden war, was das Leben des Bosses in Gefahr brachte durfte Harry sich wieder anziehen und setzte sich zu dem asiatisch aussehenden Mann, dies tat er mit einer Eleganz, die weder Lucius noch Severus in dem er wilden eher groben Gryffindor vermutet hatten. Mit einem leichten Lächeln akzeptierte er das zweite Weinglas und setzte es sich an die leicht bemalten Lippen. Mit sichtbarem Genuss trank er den teuren Wein, das Glas war geleert und nur der letzte Tropfen lief das Kinn und den schlanken Hals des jungen Zauberers hinunter.  
  
Der Mann beugte sich vor und ließ seine Zunge über den Hals gleiten, fing den Weintropfen ab und wanderte seinen Weg hoch bis er den Jungen küsste, Severus wollte sich übergeben, man konnte sehen wie sich die Zunge im Mund des Gryffindors wand. Oh ja Mister Potter hatte hoffentlich eine gute Erklärung parat. Der Geschäftsmann bedeutete seinen Beschützern mit einer einfachen Geste das Zimmer zu verlassen und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann ganz Harry zu.  
  
Wir sollten uns auch an einen bequemeren Ort begeben, was meinst du? Harry lächelte leicht. Was immer ihr euch wünscht. Der Mann grinste und zog den Schwarzhaarigen hoch und in ein angrenzendes Zimmer. Lucius und Severus sahen einander an, ihnen war klar, dass sie das was kommen würde, verhindern mussten. Beide folgten dem Gryffindor in das angrenzende Zimmer. Es war ein Schlafzimmer wie sich herausstellte, ausgestattet mit dem Besten was es auf dem Muggelmarkt zu kaufen gab. Ein mit Seide bezogenes Bett stand in der einen Ecke, ein Mahagoni Nachttisch und ein Kleiderschrank, die Wände waren mit feinen Mustern verziert und ein großes Bild hing über dem Schreibtisch.  
  
Harry saß auf dem Schoß des Mannes und ließ sich vom diesem gerade das Oberteil ausziehen. Severus wollte loslegen und den Beiden gehörig einheizen, als der Ältere stoppte. Er zog eine Tasche unter dem Bett hervor und zog ein paar Kleidungsstücke heraus. Geh ins Badezimmer und nimm eine Dusche, danach zieh das hier an.... Harry nahm die Kleider entgegen und verschwand in Richtung Badezimmer. ... und Kassatsu! Harry drehte sich zu dem Blondhaarigen um. Beeil dich.. Harry nickte und grinste eher hinterhältig. Dann öffnete er eine Tür und verschwand dahinter.  
  
#################################  
  
Severus und Lucius, die jetzt vorhatten sich Harry zu kaschen, folgten dem Jungen in das mit Marmorfliesen gekachelte Badezimmer. Doch bevor beide noch etwas unternehmen konnten, hatte der Junge bereits alle seine Kleidungsstücke außer der Hose abgelegt. Severus Augen weiteten sich als er sah, was der Junge da aus seiner engen Lederhose zog, wie er es da drin versteckt hatte war ihm ein Rätsel. Das war kein Messer, wie er zuerst vermutet hatte, genauer betrachtet war es ein Dolch. Lucius zog scharf die Luft ein, als er erkannte was das für ein Dolch war. Es war ein Drachendolch. Diese Art war aus einem Fangzahn eines besonders großen Drachen geschliffen worden und war bekannt dafür, dass sie besonders stabil und scharf waren. Als nächstes legte der Junge noch seinen Schmuck ab.  
  
Der Gryffindor strich einmal über die blanke Klinge bevor er sich unter die Dusche stellte, sein langes Haar hing wie ein Schleier um seinen Körper, schützte ihn vor der Außenwelt. Severus und Lucius sahen zu, wie sich der Junge einseifte und wusch. Keiner der Beiden dachte auch nur im Traum daran wegzuschauen, sie waren Slytherins und die waren nicht für ihre Manieren bekannt.  
  
Keiner sagte etwas, beide warteten simple auf die günstigste Gelegenheit um den Jungen zu greifen. Harry war inzwischen fertig mit duschen und griff sich ein Handtuch. Als erstes trocknete er den Dolch ab. Sein Dolch war die Notlösung für heute Nacht und er wollte, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ, nicht darauf zurück greifen müssen. Dennoch wusste er ganz genau, dass er es im Notfall tun musste. Als er keine weiteren Wassertropfen auf seiner Waffe fand begann er damit sich selbst abzurubbeln, den Dolch behielt er die gesamte Zeit in der Hand. Als auch er trocken war zog er sich das Outfit an, das sein Kunde ihm gegeben hatte. Dabei handelte es sich um einen teuren japanischen Kimono, er war aus schwarzer Seide gemacht und mit silbernen Schlangen bestickt war, der Rand war grün gefärbt.  
  
Harry grinste leicht, die Ironie dieses Outfits war an ihm nicht verloren gegangen. (Wenn Snape mich jetzt so sehen könnte!) Er schüttelte seinen Kopf bis er das meiste Wasser aus seinen Haaren befördert hatte. Danach versteckte er seine Waffe und legte seine Schmuckstücke wieder an, jedoch steckte er sein Haar nicht wieder zusammen, sondern ließ es offen. Als letztes checkte er sein Make up und verließ das Badezimmer. Lucius und Severus verpassten ihre Chance den Jungen zu greifen und mussten dem Schwarzhaarigen widerwillig wieder ins Schlafzimmer folgen.  
  
Yukisho saß jedoch nicht wie erwartet nackt auf dem Bett sondern am Schreibtisch, ein Laptop war aufgeklappt und der Mann tippte seelenruhig etwas ein. Harry trat langsam hinter den Mann, die Hände in den weiten Ärmeln des Kimonos verborgen. Erst wenige Zentimeter hinter dem Stuhl blieb er stehen und wartete bis sein Käufer fertig war mit was immer er da trieb. Der asiatische Geschäftsmann beendete sein tippen und drehte sich zu Harry. Er stand auf und um umkreiste den Gryffindor. Dann griff er plötzlich nach Harry's Haar und zog kräftig daran. Harry wurde überrascht und fiel rückwärts nach hinten.  
  
Ich mag keine langen Haare. Schneide sie dir ab! Er grinste Harry fies an. Benutz den Dolch, der sich in deinem Kimono versteckt hält! Lucius und Severus verzogen ihre Gesichter, wie hatte der dämliche Muggel gewusst, dass Harry ein Messer versteckt bei sich trug? Doch ein Blick auf den Bildschirm beantwortete den Beiden die Frage, ein Bild des Badezimmers war auf dem Schirm zu sehen. Also war in der Dusche eine Überwachungskamera angebracht. Beide Slytherins blickten sofort zu Harry hinüber um seine Reaktion zu beobachten.  
  
Zum Erstaunen der Beiden lächelte Harry nur, danach griff er in die Tiefen des Kimonos und zog den Dolch hervor, er versuchte nicht mal abzustreiten, dass er keine Waffe hätte. Danach nahm er sein Haar zusammen in einen Zopf. Er zog es stramm und mit einer kleinen Bewegung schnitt er seine lange Mähne ab. Den Halt um sein Haar lösend flatterten die schwarzen Strähnen durch das Zimmer und zum offenen Fenster hinaus.  
  
Danach legte Harry den Dolch auf den Schreibtisch und trat dann wieder Richtung Bett, er blickte seinen Kunden fragend an. Dieser lächelte und nickte bestätigend. Steht dir viel besser.! Harry's Haare hatten grob gesehen nur noch Kinnlänge, ein paar Strähnen fielen in sein Gesicht und verbargen eines der smaragdgrünen Augen. Er hörte das Rascheln von Kleidern und wusste, dass der Geschäftsmann nun nackt war. Er entspannte sich und machte keine Anstalten sich zu wehren, als zwei braungebrannte Arme ihn aufs Bett zogen.  
  
Severus hatte genug, das ging zu weit, er würde Potter den Hals umdrehen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und wollte gerade den Tarnzauber, der ihn und Lucius geschützt hatte, abnehmen um den Beiden gehörig den Marsch zu blasen, als ein tiefes Luftschnappen ihn davon abhielt.  
  
Lucius beobachtete, wie der Mann Harry auf seinen Schoß zog und dessen Beine sich um den Oberkörper schlangen. Die Arme wanden sich um den Hals und verkrallten sich in schwarzem Haar. Langsam fuhr die linke Hand über die nackte Schulter und wieder hoch zum Nacken. Der Geschäftsmann versuchte derweilen Harry die Seele aus dem Mund zu saugen. Er bemerkte, wie Severus neben ihm seinen Zauberstab zog, bereit dem ganzen Spuk ein Ende zu machen. Er stimmte dem zu, wenn er sich das noch länger ansah, würde ihm vermutlich nicht nur übel werden sondern er würde Dinge tun, die er später bereute.  
  
Ein Seufzer nein ein Japser ließ ihn inne halten..... 


	5. Chapter 5 Schocks am laufenden Band

Gefallener Stern 

Hi,

endlich sind meine Prüfungen vorbei und ich kann wieder schreiben. Habe einen neuen Schlepptop bekommen und bin wieder kreativ. Jetzt hoffen wir alle mal, dass die Chapter schneller raus kommen als vorher.

PS: Die Geschichte ist zwar vor dem Release von Band 5 begonnen worden, aber sie enthält einige Inhalte des 5. Bandes.

Disclaimer: siehe Teil 1

Wie immer viele reviews oder emails.

Bye

Black Soul

Chapter 5 Schocks am laufenden Band

Lucius beobachtete, wie der Mann Harry auf seinen Schoß zog und dessen Beine sich um den Oberkörper schlangen. Die Arme wanden sich um den Hals und verkrallten sich in schwarzem Haar. Langsam fuhr die linke Hand über die nackte Schulter und wieder hoch zum Nacken. Der Geschäftsmann versuchte derweilen Harry die Seele aus dem Mund zu saugen. Er bemerkte, wie Severus neben ihm seinen Zauberstab zog, bereit dem ganzen Spuk ein Ende zu machen. Er stimmte dem zu, wenn er sich das noch länger ansah, würde ihm vermutlich nicht nur übel werden sondern er würde Dinge tun, die er später bereute.

Ein Seufzer nein ein Japser ließ ihn inne halten...

Das Gesicht des Asiaten begann anzulaufen und er schnappte immer mehr nach Luft, als Harry sich gerade in eines seiner Schulterblätter verbissen hatte. Harry rutschte augenblicklich von dem Man runter und riss seine Arme hoch um ihm beim Atmen zu helfen. Allerdings brachte es nicht besonders viel, der Mann begann nur noch heftiger nach Luft zu schnappen. Wenige Sekunden später sackte der Mann bewusstlos auf den seidenen Laken zusammen. Harry riss dem Mann die nun um seinen Hals gespannte Kette, ein Amethyst, ab und schmiss sie förmlich in die nächste Ecke in der Hoffnung, das sein Kunde nun besser atmen könnte, doch vergebens.

Hilfe, Hilfe Der Gryffindor schrie und keine Sekunde stürmten die vier Bodyguards das Zimmer, Waffen gezogen und bereit jeden nieder zu schießen, der eine eventuelle Gefahr darstellen könnte. Doch als sie ihren Boss regungslos auf dem Bett sahen, ließen sie ihre Waffen fallen und eilten zu ihm, nur einer packte Harry grob und schleuderte ihn in die Ecke, wo die Kette lag und auch der Schreibtisch stand. Was hast du getan! Antworte du billige Hure Harrys Augen waren geweitet und er schüttelte den Kopf. Gar nichts, i.. ich... ich habe nur gemacht was er wollte.. un.. und plötzlich hat er keine Luft mehr bekommen und er ist einfach umgekippt... 

Du lügst doch... Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf nur noch stärker, die Hände vor seinem Gesicht haltend. Lass ihn Ernie, hol lieber einen Arzt. Er hatte wie es aussieht eine Herzattacke. Dafür kannst du die Hure nicht verantwortlich machen. Bring ihn hier weg und sorg dafür das er die Klappe hält, das Letzte was der Boss braucht ist schlechte Presse wegen diesem Vorfall Der Mann namens Ernie nickte und packte Harry, der in die letzten Minuten nicht beachtet worden war. Selbst Lucius und Severus' Aufmerksamkeit war auf den nach Luft schnappenden Mann gerichtet.

Er zog ihn vom Schreibtisch weg, aus dem Raum und in den Vorflur. Severus und Lucius folgten im gemäßigten Abstand, jedoch konnten sie die Stimme des Mannes schon hören bevor sie das Wohnzimmer betreten hatten. Hör mir zu, hier sind 4000 Pfund. Dafür hältst du die Klappe, du vergisst was hier passiert ist und du bist niemals hier gewesen, verstanden 

J..ja, ich verstehe.. 

Gut nun nimm das Geld und verschwinde 

Severus und Lucius hörten wie ein Tür sich schloss und beide wussten, dass sie hinterher mussten, das sie Harry ansonsten aus den Augen verlieren würden. Beide schlüpften aus dem Penthouse. Sie konnten gerade noch sehen, wie der schwarze Kimono hinter der Ecke verschwand, beide folgten dem Jungen, inzwischen mit ziemlich gespannten Nerven, immerhin waren sie jetzt schon über eine Stunde hinter dem Balg her und trotz der guten Gelegenheiten war es ihnen nicht gelungen den Gryffindor zu kaschen.

So mussten beide missmutig dem Schwarzhaarigen folgen. Wie sich herausstellte war er im Treppengeschoss zum Dach verschwunden. Severus und Lucius mussten grinsen, von da aus konnte er ihnen nicht mehr entkommen, es sei denn er konnte fliegen, falls er einen Besen hatte, würde dieser sicher gesehen werden, also schied die Methode zur Flucht ebenfalls aus. Um eine langen Satz kurz zu machen: Harry saß auf dem Dach fest und konnte nicht weg.

Harry wanderte ohne große Hast die Treppe hoch, er grinste leicht. Es war alles glatt gelaufen, nein es war super gewesen, er hatte sogar noch 4000 Pfund bekommen. Damit konnte man sich eine Menge kaufen. Vielleicht ein neuer PC und neue Klamotten. Es dauerte nicht lange und er betrat das Dach des Hotels, es war natürlich edel hergerichtet, wie es sich für ein vier Sterne Hotel gehörte. Rasen war über das ganze Dach gesät worden, Bäume und Pflanzen wuchsen in einer künstlich geschaffenen Idylle. Schwaches Licht erhellte den sonst komplett dunklen Garten.

Harry schaute sich kurz um, er konnte niemanden sehen. Er folgte einem der Steinwege zur Nordseite des Gartens. Dort auf einer Hollywoodschaukel saß seine Verbündete. Anima hatte die Augen geschlossen und ein Weinglas in der Hand und trank seelenruhig, als Harry zu ihr trat. Erst als er nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernt waröffneten sich die blauen Augen. Alles glatt gegangen? Du hast was wir wollten 

Harry nickte. Wir sollten nun gehen. Anima zog eine ihrer Augenbrauen hoch. Musstest du deinen Dolch benutzen Sie wollte natürlich wissen, warum ihr Kollege so schnell weg wollte. Harry verneinte indem er seinen Kopf schüttelte. Ich denke sie sind misstrauisch. Anima nickte nur und stand ebenfalls auf. Was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert Harry zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern. Ich musste sie abschneiden. 

Musstest du den Dolch benutzen 

Lucius und Severus hatten inzwischen Harry auch gefunden, nachdem sie sich in der Dunkelheit zurecht gefunden hatten. Sie hatten den letzten Satz von Anima noch gehört bevor die beiden in Sichtweite gekommen waren. Jetzt standen sie in zwei Meter Entfernung und lauschten dem Gespräch.

Wir warten noch auf die Bestätigung von unserer Kollegin und dann verschwinden wir. 

Severus schaute zur Lucius, der neben ihm stand. Lucius runzelte die Stirn. Auf was für eine Bestätigung warteten die Beiden. Eigentlich müsste sie doch erfreut sein und bereits wieder mit dem Gryffindor auf der Couch sitzen. Immerhin hatte sie Geld bekommen, aber der Junge hatte nicht gearbeitet. Für jeden cleveren Geschäftsmann-frau hieß das doch mehr Gewinn. Also wieso waren die Beiden hier und warteten auf irgendeine Bestätigung?

Da kommt sie. 

Severus konnte leichte sehr leise Füße hören und er wusste, dass nicht jeder, nicht mal jeder der geübt war, diese Person hätte hören können. Lucius und er drückten sich noch ein Stück weiter in die Schatten, sie mochten ja unsichtbar sein, aber durchlässig waren sie nicht. Dann schritt die Person an ihnen vorbei. Es war die Kellnerin, die dem Mädchen vorhin den neuen Wein gebracht hatte. Allerdings war sie nun nicht mehr in einer Kellneruniform gekleidet, sondern eine enge schwarze Hose und ein Top, an den Füßen hatte sie Sportschuhe, genauso, wie das Mädchen, mit dem Harry unten gesessen hatte.

Beide trugen Kleidung in der man sich sehr gut bewegen konnte, nur Harry hatte noch den Kimono an, dem ihm der Freier gegeben hatte. Beide betrachteten die Kellnerin erwartungsvoll. Ich war gerade oben, der Arzt hat es bestätigt. Tod durch Herzinfarkt. Es scheint als hätte der Arme es etwas zu wild getrieben. Du hast aber auch einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen. Harry grinste nur als Antwort. Wir sollten jetzt verschwinden, ehe die doch noch auf Fremdeinwirkung kommen. 

Severus und Lucius blickten sich an. "Fremdeinwirkung!" Hatte Potter etwa etwas mit dem Tod des Geschäftsmannes zu tun. Beide schüttelten simultan den Kopf, Potter war der perfekte Gryffindor, er verletzte sich zwar häufig, da er nie nachdachte, aber jemanden töten! Nein dazu waren die Goody Goody Gryffindors nicht in der Lage. Aber was bedeutete dann das Gespräch was die drei eben geführt hatten?

Ich bin fertig! Von mir aus können wir los. 

Severus und Lucius blickten zu dem Gryffindor, er trug nun nicht mehr den Kimono sondern eine schwarze Hose und ein dunkelgrünes ärmelloses Shirt. Auch er hatte Sportschuhe an den Füßen, außerdem hatte er schwarze Handschuhe, die die Finger frei ließen, an den Händen. Der Kimono lag vor ihm auf dem Gras. Der Schwarzhaarige zog ein Feuerzeug hervor und mit einer fließenden Bewegung verbrannte er das Kleidungsstück. Die Asche verstreute er über dem Rasen.

Lucius und Severus betrachteten wie die Drei am Rande des Hochhauses standen. Das ganze Dach war mit einem zwei Meter hohen Zaun umzogen, so dass Eltern hier auch ohne Sorgen mit ihren Kindern herkommen konnten. Die Kellnerin trat an den Zaun heran und schob simple ein Stück zur Seite. Severus beäugte den Zaun genauer und konnte sehen, dass jemand die Gelenke, die den Zaun zusammenhielten, einfach entfernt hatte. Alle drei schlüpften durch das Loch im Zaun und standen nun auf der Brüstung des Hauses. Die Kellnerin setzte den Zaun wieder ein und schloss die Gelenke so dass man den Zaun nicht mehr öffnen konnte.

Severus und Lucius folgten den Dreien, sie wussten ja, dass das Dach irgendwann endete und dann konnten die Drei nicht mehr weg. Beide wollten endlich Antworten haben, immerhin jagten sie seit fast zwei Stunden hinter dem Balg her und sie hatten es immer noch nicht zu fassen gekriegt. Beide erstarrten, als sie beobachteten wie alle drei von der Brüstung sprangen. Waren die denn Wahnsinnig? Sie sahen wie alle drei einem Vogel gleich vom Dach glitten und sicher landeten. Harry landete auf einem großem Reklameschild, während seine beiden Gefährtinnen auf dem Sims des Hauses gelandet waren.

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren kletterten sie auf die Feuerleiter aufs Dach. Severus und Lucius nickten einander zu und gingen in ihre Animagusformen über. Severus seines Zeichens ein Halbvampir verwandelte sich in die klassische Fledermaus, während Lucius sich in einen Falken wandelte. Lautlos erhoben die Beiden in die Luft und folgten dem Trio über die Dächer von London. Severus musste den Dreien gratulieren, es war ein wahrer Augenschmaus. Die Drei schwebten geradezu von Dach zu Dach, als sei keine Straße dazwischen und teilweise lagen gut 15 Meter zwischen den Gebäuden.

Nach 20 Minuten des Fliegens beobachteten die beiden Animagi, wie der Junge und seine Gefährtinnen auf dem Dach eines modernen Büro Komplexes stehen blieben. Das Dach was wie schon das Hotel mit Rasen und Blumen bepflanzt. Die Drei traten an eine Tür und schoben den Riegel weg, nun liefen alle die Feuerleiter, die hinter der Tür gewesen war, hinunter. Etwa 10 Stockwerke unter dem Dach stand ein großes Fenster offen. Durch besagtes Fenster verschwanden die Drei. Severus und Lucius landeten, sprachen erneut den Unsichtbarkeitszauber und kletterten ebenfalls durch das Fenster. Keine Sekund zu früh, da eines der Mädchen es nur Sekunden später schloss.

Severus schaute sich um, es war nobel, elegant, teuer und es war in grün und silber gestrichen. Sie befanden sich in einem Konferenzzimmer, beide blieben stehen, als sich die drei an den Tisch setzten. Am Kopf des Tisches saßen bereits zwei Personen. Ein älterer Mann zusammen mit einer etwas jüngeren Frau.

"Es ist alles glattgegangen?"

"Sicher Domina. Der Arzt hat bestätigt, dass es sich zum einen Herzinfarkt handelt. Zitat: Der Alte hat es wohl zu wild getrieben. Serpients hier hat wohl bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen und das ohne auch nur einen Finger krumm zu machen" "Gut! Ihr habt den Rest der Woche für euch. Die Bezahlung wird in 2-3 Tagen in euren Verliesen und Konten gebucht sein. Falls noch etwas wichtiges kommt, werdet ihr informiert. Gute Nacht!" Damit war die Unterhaltung klar beendet. Die Drei sagten ebenfalls gute Nacht und verschwanden.

Severus und Lucius folgten Harry, als er den beiden Mädchen ebenfalls eine gute Nacht wünschte. Er betrat das Treppenhaus und verschwand in dem Apartment über dem Konferenzraum. Die beiden Slytherins folgten. Als sie durch die Tür kamen, konnten sie gerade sehen, wie der Junge seine Kleidung verwandelte. Die sportlichen Klamotten hatten einen eher bequemeren Look platz gemacht bestehend aus einer schwarzen Hose und einem grünen Shirt. Das Apartment entpuppte sich als ein Penthouse. Anscheinend bewohnte der Gryffindor die gesamte Etage.

Beide folgten dem Jungen durch den Vorraum in was ein Esszimmer zu sein schien, hier griff der Junge ein kleines Glöckchen und läutete es kurz. Mit einem Pop erschien eine Hauselfe, allerdings unterschied sie sich deutlich von denen der Malfoys oder denen von Hogwarts. Da sie, es war totsicher eine Sie, ein ordentliches blaues Puppenkleid trug. Auch das Verhalten unterschied sich von den normalen Hauselfen, die er kannte. Sah man mal von dem verrückten Ex- Hauself der Malfoys ab. Diese war höflich, machte einen ordentlichen Knicks und hatte ein gutes Englisch.

"Was kann Elle Master Serpiens bringen? Für wie viele möchte Master gedeckt haben?" Ah es ging um Abendessen ode vielleicht doch eher Frühstück. Es war immerhin schon sehr früh am morgen. "Decke für.. zwei... " Jetzt zögerte der Junge kurz bevor er sich korregierte. "Decke für vier Personen und von allem etwas." Damit verschwand die Hauselfe. Keine Minute später stand ein herliches Frühstück auf dem Tisch im Zentrum des Raumes. Severus' und Lucius' Mägen meldeten sich lautstark bei dem Anblick des leckeren Essens. Beide hofften der Gryffindor hatte das nicht gehört.

Besagte Person hatte sich bereits hingesetzt, er schien auf jemanden zu warten, der aber nicht auftauchte. Anscheinend wurde es dem Jungen nach 5 Minuten zu bunt, da er aufsprang und die Tür aufriss. "Cerberus, beweg dein Hinterteil, ich habe nicht umsonst für dich mitdecken lassen!" Man konnte das Schlagen von Türen hören und keine zwei Minuten später kam ein junger Mann ins Zimmer, er hatte schwarze lange Haare, die bis zu den Schultern reichten, ein hübsches Gesicht zog eine Schnute als er Potter ansah.

Severus dachte ihm bliebe das Herz stehen, das konnte nicht sein, nein er war doch tot, gestorben im Kampf. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und spiegelte damit unbewusst Lucius' Verhalten wieder, dieser wusste auch, dass der junge Mann vor ihnen nicht mehr am Leben war, wie in aller Welt? Ceberus hatte inzwischen Platz genommen, genauso wie der junge Gryffindor, doch beide fingen nicht an mit dem Essen. War ja auch logisch, der Tisch war immerhin für vier Personen gedeckt worden, also würden die beiden Mädchen auch mitessen.

Severus wandte seinen Blick zu der Tür durch die Harry vorhin gekommen war, aber diese öffnete sich nicht. Leicht verwirrt neigte er den Kopf zur Seite, wo blieben die Mädchen. "Snape... Malfoy könnt ihr euch nicht endlich setzen. Ich habe Hunger!" Severus fühlte wie sich seine Augen weiteten, die Schultern anspannten, das war unmöglich, er war unsichtbar, wie hatte der Hund ihn bemerkt? "Professor, Mr. Malfoy würden sie sich bitte setzen, es ist unhöflich mit dem Essen anzufangen, ohne das alle essen. Oh und ihre Zauber können Sie ebenfalls ablegen."

Severus liess wie in Trance seine Zauber von sich fallen und setzte sich auf den Platz gegenüber Harry, während Lucius sich Sirius Black in jüngerer Version gegenüber setzte. Harry hielt ein Flasche Muggel Wein in der Hand und im Moment war es Severus sogar egal ob dieser vergiftet war oder nicht. Er musste sich erst mal von dem Schock erholen. Wie ... wie in drei Teufels Namen hatte der verdammte Hund und Junge sie bemerkt, sie waren unsichtbar und lautlos gewesen. Die beiden Gryffindors hätten es nicht mal in den Sinn kommen können, dass sie da waren.


	6. Chapter 6 Unwirkliche Erlebnisse

Gefallener Stern

By BlackSoul

Da bin ich wieder, hat ja auch lange genug gedauert, aber dafür gibt es traditionsgemäß an meinem Geburtstag ja immer ein ganzes Packet an Updates, in diesem Fall mein 20. Happy Birthday to me!

Aber nun zu wichtigeren Dingen.

Hiermit präsentiere ich die Updates:

AGAG: Der neunte und zehnte Teil werden gemeinsam veröffentlicht. Viele reviews bitte!

HP und die Mächte des Lichtes: Der 23. Teil ist fertig. Ich möchte die 200 review Grenze knacken!

Gefallener Stern: Der nächste Teil ist fertig! Endlich! Es ist nur der erste Teil, den zweiten werde ich morgen oder so hoch laden, da er noch nicht ganz fertig ist.

Serpents at Heart: Wird immer noch überarbeitet!

**Und** eine neue Geschichte geht an den Start, der erste Teil einer Trilogie, allerdings auf English. Ich weiß mit vier WIP sollte ich eigentlich nicht noch eine Story anfangen, aber der Plot Bunny ist mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Pre HBP.

Titel: Poison – the middle of the end. Werft doch mal einen Blick rein.

So ich glaube das war alles. Ich muss nicht wiederholen das Kommentare, Kritik und reviews mich glücklich machen und anspornen oder? Zur Sicherheit noch mal bitte schreibt mir was ihr über meine Geschichten denkt!

Disclaimer

Alles was mir gehört ist die Story, die Charaktere sind nur geborgt. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld!

Ich denke jetzt haben wir alles. Also viel Spaß mit den nächsten beiden Kapiteln!

Black Soul

_Letztes Mal..._

_Aber nein hier saßen sie nun und Harry Potter bot ihnen Wein an. Das war surreal. Er bemerkte nicht wie er nickte und die rote Flüssigkeit in sein Glas gefüllte wurde. Erst als ihm jemand eine Schale mit Gemüse unter die Nase hielt, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er etwas essen konnte. Aber er musste sein Gesicht bewahren, er war hier mit Gryffindors und ein Slytherin gab sich niemals Blöße. Jedenfalls nicht mehr, als was bis jetzt schon passiert war. Er wollte Antworten, vielleicht bekam er sie nun endlich nach den Essen. _

Chapter 6 Unwirkliche Erlebnisse

Es dauerte nicht lange und alle vier aßen in Schweigen gehüllt ihr Essen. Es war ein Festmahl wie Severus festgestellt hatte. Es gab mindestens drei Arten von Gemüse und Fleisch, dazu Soßen und Salat. Kleine Teelöffel gaben zu Denken, dass es noch Nachtisch geben würde. Innerlich hoffte er, dass das Essen schnell vorbei war, damit er endlich Antworten bekommen würde.

Severus studierte unwillkürlich Sirius Black oder Cerberus, wie Harry ihn genannt hatte. Es war unglaublich, er hatte von Dumbledore gehört wie dieser gestorben war, er war hinter den Vorhang im Ministerium gefallen, niemand war bis jetzt lebend zurück gekehrt, so wie hatte Black das geschafft. Es stimmte zwar, dass dieser schon vorher unmögliches möglich gemacht hatte, aber von den Toten auferstehen, das war selbst für Sirius Black unmöglich. Severus gab zu, dass Black gut aussah, er wirkte nicht nur insgesamt jünger, was er wahrscheinlich war, sondern auch dieser seltsame Ausdruck, der seit Askaban immer in seinen Augen gewesen war, hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst zusammen mit der abgemagerten Figur und den ergrauten Haaren. Die blaugrauen Augen funkelten voll Leben.

Er hatte Black immer beobachtet, kenne deinen Feind war ein Sprichwort, dass er sich als Spion und bereits seit seiner Zeit in Hogwarts schon immer zu Herzen genommen hatte, aber nun wusste er zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit nicht was er machen sollte. War dieser Mann wirklich Black oder nur jemand, den Potter verzaubert hatte? Er wusste es nicht und das machte ihn jetzt schon wahnsinnig und er hatte Black erst vor knapp einer halben Stunde wieder gesehen. Wie tief war er bloß gesunken? Ein Seitenblick verriet ihm, dass Lucius sich ebenfalls den Kopf zerbrach. Nur Black und Potter schienen ihr Essen zu genießen.

Nach weiteren 30 Minuten waren dann alle mit dem Hauptgang fertig und zum Nachtisch gab es gebackenes Eis. Severus hatte beschlossen, dass er sich wenigstens dieses Essen schmecken lassen würde, da er sich die Anderen schon verdorben hatte. Nach dem Essen räumten zwei Hauselfen den Tisch ab und servierten Drinks. Harry bot allen einen an bevor er seinen mit einem Zug leerte. Danach verschwanden die Gläser und Harry führte sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo es mehrere Sitzgelegenheiten gab.

So meine Herren, dürfte ich nun bitte erfahren, was sie in meiner Wohnung machen und zweitens wieso sie mir die ganze Zeit gefolgt sind? Severus schnappte nach Luft, das konnte nicht wahr sein, erst verschwand der Bengel einfach aus dem Haus seiner Verwandten, das gegen Dumbledores Anweisungen und er wagte seine, Severus Snape's Absichten in Frage zu stellen? Das ging zu weit.

Mister Potter! Ich bin nicht zum Vergnügen hier, Sie sind einfach aus dem Haus ihrer Verwandten verschwunden. Dann behindern sie alle indem sie so für Aufmerksamkeit sorgen und dann treffe ich sie in einem sehr zwielichtigen Hotel auf einer sehr suspekten Party und sie verkaufen sie selber als HURE! Ich glaube sie haben mir viel mehr zu erklären Potter! Er warf einen Seitenblick zu Black um zu sehen, ob dieser gewusst hatte was Potter tat. Er wusste es, da er nicht im Geringsten geschockt aussah.

Mach mal halblang Snape. Du bist hier in unserem Apartment. Du hast hier gar nichts zu sagen. Severus wandte sich Cerberus zu. Du Black solltest leise sein. Wieso bist du überhaupt hier. Meines Erachtens bist du vor wenigen Wochen gestorben. Also was ist passiert, dass du wieder hier bist. War der Tod nicht schön. Cerberus sagte zuerst nichts bis er dann doch anfing. Das ist einfach erklärt Snape, es war noch nicht an der Zeit für mich zu sterben, also bin ich zurück gekehrt. Ich habe noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Wir ...

Das reicht Cerberus, du kennst die Regeln. Allerdings hat Cerberus in einer Sache recht. Das ist unser Apartment und hier gelten logischerweise meine Regeln. Ich bin ihnen keinerlei Erklärung schuldig. Dumbledore hat mich von der Welt abgeschnitten, wissen sie Professor Snape, wissen sie überhaupt warum sie mich so schützen müssen, außer dass Voldemort einen Minderwertigkeitskomplex hat und ich sein Ego andauernd wieder ein paar Stufen runtersetze.

Mister Potter sie wissen was ich.. sie Idiot. Der Schulleiter würde es nicht riskieren. Das brachte Sirius zum lachen, er versuchte zwar es mit der Hand vor dem Mund zu verbergen, was aber nicht sonderlich viel brachte. Severus war wütend, wie konnte dieser Hund es wagen, sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Wusste dieser nicht wie wichtig seine Position für die Seite des Lichtes war. Sei still du Hund, wie kannst du es wagen...

Doch noch bevor Severus weiter sprechen konnte, erschien ein Hauself wieder im Zimmer. Master Serpients. Es gab Nachricht von Anima und Luna. Sie haben wieder eine gefunden. Harry und Sirius schenkten einander nur einen kurzen Blick bevor sie beide wie von der Tarantel gestochen losrannten, jeder in einen anderen Raum. Severus und Lucius waren vergessen, was den Beiden nicht sonderlich gefiel.

Severus rannte hinter Black her, während Lucius Potter verfolgte. Black war nicht weit gekommen, nur durch zwei Türen war er gegangen. Doch als der Slytherin durch die Tür trat drehte er sich sofort wieder um. Black riss sich buchstäblich die Kleider vom Leib. Die Rest des roten Shirts und der dunkelblauen Hose flogen zur Seite und Sirius griff in seinen Kleiderschrank. Mit geübten Griffen zog der Gryffindor eine schwarzmetallische Hose hervor. Severus merkte sofort, dass es sich bei dem Material um basilisken Haut handelte, eines der teuersten Materialien wenn es um Kleidungsstücke ging, aber seiner Kenntnis nach wurde das Material nur zur Herstellung von Roben benutzt, wieso also eine Muggelhose?

Der Hose folgte ein T- shirt mit jeder Menge Verschlüssen, erneut aus der Haut eines Basilisks hergestellt, wahrscheinlich alles Sonderanfertigungen. Blacks Zauberstab bewegte sich kurz und eine Wand verschob sich, dahinter befand sich eine Art Waffenkammer. Schwester aus allen Epochen hingen in Halterungen an den Wänden, Dolche, eine Sense und mehrere Peitschen. Einige glimmerten schwach, magische Waffen. Er erkannte sofort, dass der Großteil dieser Waffen illegal war, wie Black und Potter sie in ihre Finger gekriegt hatten war eine Frage, die er eigentlich gar nicht beantworten haben wollte.

Black riss ihn wieder aus den Gedanken, er war offenbar fertig angezogen. Mit schnellen Schritten verlies er das Zimmer, wieder ohne Severus zu beachten. Auf halben Weg traf er auf Potter, der ähnlich angezogen war. Lucius folgte ihm, auch er schien verärgert zu sein, dass er ignoriert wurde, wahrscheinlich eine ganz neue Erfahrung für den Slytherin. Potter öffnete die Tür und die beiden stiegen die Stufen runter.

Eine Etage tiefer öffnete Black eine Tür. Der Raum war seltsam, die Tapete war ein exaktes Replik von der Galaxie in der sich die Erde befand. Severus konnte sehen, dass die Erde, Mars, Venus, Jupiter und Neptun stark leuchteten. Saturn leuchtete zwar nicht, aber der Planet flackerte merkwürdig. Harry lachte leicht, er drückte den Planeten in die Wand, die Karte des Sternensystems verschwand und eine Karte von Europa erschien.

"Computer lokalisiere das Signal."

Lucius beobachtete wie sich ein leuchtender Punkt, über die Karte flog und sich schließlich in England festsetzte. Am Ende landete das Licht über London. In den ärmeren Teilen von London um genau zu sein. Lucius wusste zwar, dass sie existierten, hatte aber noch nie einen Fuß in die Gegend gesetzt. Warum sollte er auch, er war ein Malfoy.

"Lokalisation abgeschlossen. Bestätige Saturn, London, genaue Position nicht feststellbar."

Harry nahm die Daten, die der PC ausgedruckt hatte hielt sie Sirius unter die Nase. Während der 'Tote' die Seiten studierte, wandte Harry sich den beiden Slytherins zu.

"Sorry, wir müssen jetzt was tun. Ich fürchte sie müssen gehen. Sagt dem Schulleiter, dass ich rechtzeitig zum Schulbeginn wieder auftauchen werde."

Severus starrte, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Was dachte der Junge sich dabei? Er war kein Dienstbote, schon gar nicht für Harry Potter.

"Wie sie bereits gesehen haben kann ich sehr wohl auf mich selber aufpassen. Cerberus und ich müssen jetzt los. Werden sie meine Bitte erfüllen?"

"Das kannst du vergessen du unverschämtes Gör, wir haben keine Schule. Ich kann dir zwar keine Punkte abziehen, aber ich denke der Schulleiter wird sich für ihre Geschichte interessieren." Severus bemerkte nicht, dass Harry seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte. Noch bevor er und Lucius etwas sagen konnten, wanden sich Fesseln um ihre Körper. Danach hörten Beide noch ein "Amnesia Magna ex parte!" bevor die Welt dunkel wurde.

Albus Dumbledore war besorgt. Seine Augen funkelten nicht wie gewohnt und er hatte eine seltsam stille Aura um sich. Ungewöhnlich für den sonst so fröhlichen Schulleiter. Der Grund seiner schlechten Stimmung war niemand anderer als Harry Potter selbst. Natürlich würden viele sich jetzt fragen, wie konnte der goldene Junge den Schulleiter verärgern oder gar traurig machen. Harry war immerhin das Lieblingskind des alten Mannes.

Ganz einfach der Junge war einfach während der Ferien verschwunden und war nach der Schicht von Mundugus nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Severus behauptete den Jungen zwar gesehen zu haben und das in einem Hotel, wo Muggel Menschenhandel betrieben. Allerdings konnte sich der Zaubertränkelehrer weder an den Tag noch an die Uhrzeit erinnern. Normalerweise hätte Albus jetzt gedacht, dass man Severus mit einem Zauber sein Gedächtnis verändert hätte, aber er hatte nichts finden können.

Die Tränke brachten auch kein Ergebnis, das Einzige was Severus sicher wusste war, dass er zusammen mit Lucius eine Jungfrau beschaffen sollte, für Voldemort. Als Severus wieder zu sich gekommen war, hatten er und Lucius ein bewusstloses Mädchen dabei gehabt. Sie war mit einem 'Stupefy' betäubt gewesen. Lucius hatte sich auch an nichts erinnern können, er hatte das Mädchen abgeliefert und war nach Hause appariert. Trotzdem schwor Severus, dass Harry Potter in dem Hotel gewesen war, allerdings konnte sich keiner der Anwesenden an einen Jungen mit Narbe erinnern und Albus wusste, dass diese nicht durch Zauber versteckt werden konnte.

Severus hatte sich wahrscheinlich vertan, er hatte ja auch Muggelwein getrunken wie sich später herausstellte. Dummerweise hatte er ebenfalls vergessen wo er den Wein getrunken hatte. Er hatte ihm zwar mitgeteilt, dass Harry zum ersten September erscheinen würde, aber danach konnte er sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Der Schulleiter schüttelte den Kopf, konnte Harry nicht verstehen, dass er damit sein Leben in Gefahr brachte? Er war nur im Hause seiner Tante wirklich sicher.

(Warum machst du es uns so schwer Harry? Ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, aber so ein Verhalten ist nicht akzeptable.)

Der weise Zauberer schüttelte den Kopf, er würde einen Verfolgezauber auf Harry legen müssen. Nur dadurch würde gesichert sein, dass er immer wusste, wo sich der Junge befand. Er würde den Zauber heute Abend während des Festes auf dem Jungen platzieren, es war etwas das er ungern tat, aber Harry war wichtig. Ihm durfte nichts geschehen.


End file.
